Puppet Master
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Tiap kali sang pangeran bangsawan tertawa, orang pun akan berada dalam kendalinya... satu per satu... # Alternate Universe. SasuNaru. Slash; Yaoi, MaleXMale. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! # My 1st fic on this fandom. Enjoy!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Hei, semuanya lihat! Aku menemukan selebaran pertunjukan sulap ini di papan pengumuman!"

Aku menoleh dari buku yang kubaca begitu mendengar suara Sai yang berteriak memasuki kelas. Teman dekatku itu langsung dikerubungi teman-teman sekelas yang penasaran.

"Sai, aku mau lihat!"

"Hei, aku duluan!"

"Aku duluan!"

Dan kelas pun jadi berisik dengan suara-suara yang saling berebutan ingin melihat selebaran yang dibawa Sai. Aku menahan tawa di bibirku begitu melihat Sai berusaha menghalau tangan-tangan yang ingin mengambil kertas selebaran di tangannya. Ia mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi dengan menggunakan tubuhnya yang memang tinggi.

"Hei! Kalau kalian berebutan seperti ini aku tidak akan menunjukannya!" seru Sai akhirnya. Raut wajahnya mulai jengkel. Salah dia sendiri karena tadi lebih dulu berteriak memberi tahu selebaran itu. Apa dia sudah lupa semua teman-teman di kelas ini mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi; _well_... sebenarnya aku juga termasuk. Dan karena keributan yang diakibatkan oleh Sai, aku jadi ikut penasaran ingin melihat selebaran itu.

"ADA RIBUT-RIBUT APA INI?!" Kurenai _sensei_ tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas dan berteriak marah. Semuanya tersentak bersamaan, dan langsung berlari ke kursi masing-masing. Sai menarik napas lega, lalu memberi cengiran tak berdosa pada Kurenai _sensei_, begitu guru bahasa Inggris itu menatapnya dengan pandangan _'Kekacauan di kelas ini pasti ulahmu, kan?_'. "Sekali lagi saya mendengar keributan dari kelas ini, saya akan menghukum kalian semua berlari di lapangan. Mengerti?"

"_Ha'i_, Kurenai _sensei_." Semua mulut di kelas menjawab nyaris bersamaan.

"Dan Sai, kembali ke tempat dudukmu!" Pandangan Kurenai _sensei_ kembali ke arah Sai. Sai mengangguk, kemudian melangkah menuju kursinya, bersebelahan denganku di bagian paling belakang.

"Aku kira dia akan menghukumku. Aku selamat!" Sai menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut sambil mengelus-elus dadanya begitu ia sudah duduk di sampingku.

Sepasang mataku tertuju pada selebaran yang masih dipegangnya. "Boleh kulihat?" Tangan kananku terulur padanya.

Sai menoleh, bibirnya langsung tersenyum penuh makna. "Boleeeh. Tapi kasih aku ciuman dulu," katanya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberi ciuman dengan ini," kutunjukkan tangan kananku yang mengepal, "mau di bagian mana?"

"Lupakan!" Sai langsung menarik wajahnya dengan ekspresi ngeri. Sepertinya dia masih ingat dengan tinjuku yang dulu kuberi di pipi kirinya. "Ini!" Ia menyerahkan selebaran di tangannya.

Aku terkekeh pelan sambil menerima selebaran itu.

_Pertunjukan sulap dari sang pangeran bangsawan. Manusia dapat dikendalikan lewat alam bawah sadarnya. Ilusi yang melibatkan penonton. Bisa jadi Andalah yang akan dikendalikan!_

Kedua keningku mengerut begitu membaca kalimat yang tertera di selebaran di tanganku. Baru kusadari kertas selebaran ini berwarna hitam dan ditulis dengan tinta berwarna merah. Seperti warna darah...

"Kau lihat jam pertunjukan sulap di selebaran ini," jari Sai tiba-tiba menunjuk angka di selebaran yang masih kupegang, "jam 00:00... tepat tengah malam. Aneh sekali. Memangnya ada yang mau datang ke pertunjukan di jam tengah malam seperti itu?" dengusnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Sai benar. Apa yang membuat selebaran ini hanya salah menulisnya?

Sepasang mataku bergerak turun untuk melihat lokasi tempat pertunjukan. Lokasinya di sebuah lapangan kosong yang ada di dekat stasiun kereta lama yang sudah tak terpakai. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk mencapai lokasi itu dari rumahku. Eh, tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran untuk datang ke pertunjukan sulap ini? _Okaa-san_ mana mungkin mengijinkanku keluar selarut ini. Tapi... sejak tadi ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku.

"Sai... kau tahu siapa yang menempelkan selebaran ini di papan pengumuman?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan tanpa sadar. Sai menoleh dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku melewati papan pengumuman, selebaran itu sudah ada di sana," Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin hanya salah satu murid dari kelas lain yang iseng," katanya, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Aku kembali menatap selebaran di tanganku. Mungkin memang benar cuma keisengan murid dari kelas lain seperti kata Sai. Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Karena hari pertunjukan sulap di selebaran ini adalah... hari ini.

**.**  
**.**

* * *

**Puppet Master  
.**

[ _Tiap kali sang pangeran bangsawan tertawa, orang pun akan berada dalam kendalinya... satu per satu.._. ]

**.**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

_**Horror/Suspense**_

_**Oneshot; 6k+ words.**_

_Rating _**M **untuk kerumitan jalan cerita dan implisit lemon.

_**Naruto's POV. Out Of Characters. Slash; Yaoi, MaleXMale. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)**

**.**

_**My 1st fic on this fandom. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**.**  
**.**

"Setelah istirahat makan siang ini ada pelajaran bahasa Prancis, ya? Aku mau membolos saja," Sai mendengus, sembari menyuapkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Azuma _sensei_ pasti akan mem-_black list_-mu kali ini. Kau sudah membolos lima kali," kataku, mengingatkan rekor membolosnya sambil menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutku. Sai terkekeh-kekeh.

"Hei, katanya ada guru baru bahasa Prancis yang akan menggantikan Azuma _sensei_!" Aku dan Sai sontak menoleh bersamaan begitu mendengar seruan salah satu teman perempuan sekelas kami di meja seberang.

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu?" Teman perempuannya yang duduk langsung bertanya.

"Tadi saat aku mengantar buku tugasku di ruang guru, aku mendengar para guru membicarakan guru baru bahasa Prancis itu!"

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Kasih tahu! Kasih tahu!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Guru baru bahasa Prancis itu pasti ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Eh, tapi mungkin saja dia akan mengajar di kelas kita setelah istirahat ini. Aku jadi penasaran karena tadi kudengar para guru wanita mengatakan kalau dia masih muda dan tampan!"

Aku dan Sai saling berpandangan.

"Satu lagi idola guru baru setelah Kakashi _sensei_," cibir Sai. "Pamorku pasti akan menurun lagi..."

"Percaya diri sekali kau," ledekku sambil meneruskan makanku yang sempat terhenti karena mendengar pembicaraan para perempuan tadi.

"Mau kucium, ya?" ancam Sai.

"Mau kuberi tinjuku lagi, ya?" Aku balas mengancam. Sai langsung cepat-cepat mengambil jarak aman.

Pandanganku beralih dari Sai, dan tak sengaja menatap ke arah pintu kantin. Di sana, seorang pria bersetelan jas biru tua formal berdiri sambil menatap langsung ke arahku. Kedua mataku seolah terkunci untuk terus menatap sosok itu, hingga ia berlalu pergi dengan bibir yang terus menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi, kelas jadi ribut karena semuanya membicarakan guru baru bahasa Prancis yang akan menggantikan Azuma _sensei_. Sebenarnya yang membuat keributan ini lebih banyak dari mulut para perempuan. Aku melirik Sai yang duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mengawasi pintu kelas untuk melihat guru baru yang akan menjadi rivalnya.

Suasana kelas tiba-tiba hening begitu akhirnya pintu kelas dibuka dari luar. Kepala sekolah berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas. "Hari ini kalian akan diajari oleh guru baru bahasa Prancis karena Azuma _sensei_ tiba-tiba harus kembali ke kampung halamannya untuk menghadiri upacara kematian ibunya," jeda. Pria setengah abad itu menarik napas panjang dan menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, "Baiklah. Silahkan masuk, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_."

Seorang pria bersetelan jas biru tua formal melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Para perempuan langsung menjerit-jerit histeris begitu melihat pria itu. Ah, itu kan pria yang kulihat di depan pintu kantin tadi...

"Sial. Harus kuakui dia benar-benar tampan." Sai berdecak pelan dengan nada suara tak rela. Kemudian ia meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan aura yang tiba-tiba suram. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke..." Aku menoleh kembali ke depan begitu mendengar suara rendah pria itu. "Semoga kita bisa belajar dengan suasana menyenangkan," ujarnya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Para perempuan di kelas kembali menjerit-jerit histeris.

Kepala sekolah akhirnya pamit pergi. Dan begitu pintu kelas ditutup dari luar, semua perempuan langsung kompak berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan menggerubungi pria itu seperti para semut yang menggerubungi gula.

Aku menoleh begitu Sai berdiri dari kursinya tiba-tiba. Tanpa kutanya aku tahu ke mana dia akan pergi, membolos. Para laki-laki yang lain juga mengikuti Sai, berjalan menuju pintu kelas di bagian belakang. Hei, tunggu! Jika semua laki-laki membolos, jadi hanya tinggal aku satu-satunya yang mengikuti pelajaran bahasa Prancis ini dengan para perempuan?! Oh, sial... lebih baik aku ikut membolos saja—

"Mau ke mana kalian?" Langkah kaki semua laki-laki yang sudah nyaris mencapai pintu langsung berhenti hampir bersamaan begitu suara guru baru itu terdengar. Aku yang bahkan baru saja akan berdiri dari kursiku kembali terduduk. Kulihat para laki-laki saling berpandangan; memberi isyarat agar menyerang guru baru bahasa Prancis itu bersamaan. Namun, semua mulut para laki-laki kembali mengatup begitu mereka berbalik dan melihat tatapan tajam guru baru itu.

Suasana seketika hening. Dan hanya terdengar suara detik-detik jarum jam di dinding depan kelas. Aku menggigil begitu merasakan aura dingin yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti kelas. Apa-apaan ini? Dari mana datangnya aura dingin ini—

Kedua mataku membelalak begitu melihat bayangan hitam yang muncul di belakang pria itu. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan begitu melihat bayangan itu semakin membesar dan menyebar di dinding-dinding kelas. Sepasang mataku bergerak liar, menatap teman-teman sekelasku yang berdiri di posisi mereka tak bergerak bagaikan patung. Kelas menjadi gelap gulita dengan bayangan yang menyelimuti. Aku membeku begitu sepasang mata pria itu menatapku. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar diikuti bayangan yang ada di setiap dinding.

"_Akhirnya... aku... menemukanmu... Uzumaki... Naruto..._"

Tawa mengerikan keluar dari bibir itu. Bayangan hitam di dinding juga turut tertawa mengikuti. Bibirku bergetar. Aku ingin berteriak. Aku takut!

"Hei!" Sai menyikut lenganku. Aku tersentak. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang tadi kulihat tiba-tiba menghilang. Semua teman sekelasku sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan guru baru itu juga tampak membaca buku cetak di tangannya dengan bahasa Prancis. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali? Kau sakit?" tanya Sai dengan cemas.

Bisa kurasakan keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari dahiku. Apa yang tadi kulihat? Jadi itu semua hanya lamunanku?

"_Sensei_!" Sai berseru tiba-tiba. Guru baru itu menoleh dari buku cetak yang sedang dibacanya. Semua dalam kelas juga menoleh. "Sepertinya Naruto sedang sakit. Bisakah dia beristirahat di ruang kesehatan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bisikku, setengah panik.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat seperti mayat begitu!" sentak Sai.

"Baiklah. Silahkan pergi ke ruang kesehatan," kata guru baru itu, lalu kembali membaca buku di tangannya.

"Sudah, sana pergi!" Sai menarikku hingga berdiri. "Atau... kau mau kubopong sampai ruang kesehatan?" Bibirnya menyeringai mesum. Aku langsung memberinya jitakan pelan, sebelum berlalu menuju pintu kelas.

**.**

**.**

Kakiku melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan yang ada di gedung timur. Koridor sekolah tampak sepi karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung di setiap kelas. Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruangan kesehatan yang ada di lantai dua, aku menarik napas panjang lalu mengetuknya.

Kedua keningku mengerut begitu tak mendengar sahutan dari perawat wanita yang biasa berjaga di ruang kesehatan. Kubuka pintu di depanku dan tak mendapati perawat yang biasa berjaga di kursi kerjanya. Mungkin dia lagi ada urusan. Aku melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Setelah melepaskan kedua sepatuku dan blazer, aku merangkak naik ke atas ranjang yang ada di ruang kesehatan ini. Kutarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu, kemudian aku memejamkan mata.

Saat kesadaranku nyaris menghilang karena rasa kantukku, aku bisa mendengar pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka dari luar. Ah, mungkin perawat yang biasa berjaga. Ada sebuah keinginan untuk membuka mata dan menyapa perawat itu; untuk memberi tahunya kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi kedua mataku benar-benar terasa berat untuk dibuka.

Tubuhku tersentak begitu merasa beban tubuh seseorang merangkak naik ke atas ranjang yang sedang kutiduri. Bergerak masuk ke dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Mengerayangi tubuhku dari bawah sampai atas. Tidak mungkinkan perawat itu yang melakukan hal ini? Tunggu, kenapa kedua mataku tidak bisa kubuka? Kenapa... apa yang terjadi denganku?

Tubuhku kembali tersentak begitu merasakan kancing kemeja sekolahku dibuka. Kedua telapak tangan yang besar dan dingin menyentuh dadaku. Menyentuh kedua puting dadaku. Lalu turun ke arah pinggangku untuk melepaskan celanaku.

Hentikan! Kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar?! Ini tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh perawat wanita di ruang kesehatan. Tangan besar ini... seperti tangan pria. Siapa yang melakukan pelecehan ini padaku?!

Kedua mataku akhirnya bisa kubuka, namun bersamaan dengan itu kurasakan sesuatu yang asing mencoba menerobos tubuhku dari bawah. Memaksa untuk masuk. Kedua mataku membelalak. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Tapi tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan!

Pandanganku mengabur karena air mata yang sudah penuh di kedua pelupuk mataku. Benda asing itu sudah berada di dalam tubuhku. Panas dan perih. Air mataku akhirnya meleleh jatuh begitu tubuhku dihentak dari bawah; benda asing itu bergerak keluar, lalu kembali masuk.

Sakiiit! Kumohon hentikan semua ini! Kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan? Kenapa—

_"Milikku..."_

Suara ini—

"_Kau milikku... Uzumaki Naruto.._."

—suara guru baru bahasa Prancis itu!

Kedua mataku yang sejak tadi menatap langit-langit akhirnya bisa kugerakkan ke bawah. Aku menarik napas tercekat begitu bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata Uchiha Sasuke yang berwarna merah dengan tiga magatama hitam mengelilingi satu titik hitam. Mengancam dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. Bibirnya menyeringai sangat lebar, bahkan nyaris mencapai telinganya.

Wajah itu mendekat ke arahku. Terus mendekat. Aku berusaha mendorong dengan kedua tanganku yang akhirnya bisa kugerakkan. Tapi secepat itu juga, bayangan hitam yang menyerupai tangan tiba-tiba menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku. Mencengkram dan menahannya di samping kepalaku. Wajah mengerikan itu akhirnya berhenti begitu jarak yang tersisa hanya tiga sentimeter. Aku ingin memejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat, tidak ingin melihat sepasang mata mengerikan itu; tapi tubuhku seperti tidak mau mematuhi perintahku.

Telapak tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pipiku. Bisa kudengar detak jantungku yang memompa lebih cepat. Bahkan keringat dingin yang menetes jatuh dari dahiku semakin banyak. Aku menarik napas tercekat begitu benda asing di dalam tubuhku kembali bergerak. Pelan. Pelan. Lalu menjadi cepat.

AAAAAARRRGGGHHH! Aku ingin mengerang keras-keras. Air mataku kembali meleleh jatuh. Rasa sakit ini seolah-olah ingin membunuhku! Kumohon hentikan!

"HENTIKAAAN...!"

Aku bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurku dan mendapati semua hal tadi tiba-tiba menghilang. Menghilang?!

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?!" Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Sai yang baru sampai langsung mendekatiku dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Napasku masih terengah-engah dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari dahiku. Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi buruk? Tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali?

"Ini, minumlah dulu." Sai mengulurkan gelas yang berisi air putih ke arahku. Kuteguk hingga air di dalam gelas itu tinggal setengah. Sai kembali meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja.

Kuraih blazerku dan kembali memakainya dengan napasku yang sudah kembali teratur. Pandanganku beredar ke segala penjuru ruang kesehatan, lalu kembali pada Sai.

"Kenapa kau tadi berteriak?" tanya Sai akhirnya. Aku menarik napas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

_"_Tidak apa-apa_._ Aku hanya bermimpi buruk," jawabku, sembari memakai sepatuku.

"Oh," Sai mengangguk-angguk. "Harusnya tadi aku datang sedikit lebih cepat agar bisa menciummu saat kau masih tertidur."

Aku mendelik. "Apa? Mau merasakan tinjuku dua kali lipat, ya?"

Sai cengengesan. Ia menyerahkan tas sekolahku yang dibawanya. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba aku menoleh ke belakang begitu baru saja akan melangkah keluar. Sai juga ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"T-tidak... ayo!" Kutarik salah satu tangannya untuk segera pergi dari situ karena tadi melihat bayangan hitam yang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela.

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun begitu aku melompat turun dari bus. Halte yang saat ini menjadi tempat aku berteduh memang sudah dekat dengan rumahku. Jika aku nekat menerobos hujan deras ini sampai rumah, pasti aku langsung basah kuyup. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai hujannya sedikit mereda.

Kuhempaskan diriku pada kursi halte sambil menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku. Jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku sudah menunjukan angka enam lewat saat kulihat. Suasana di sekitarku mulai sepi. Hujan deras ini sepertinya akan lama berhenti. Mungkin lebih baik kuterobos saja sampai rumah.

Baru saja aku sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam berhenti persis di depanku. Kedua keningku mengernyit. Menebak-nebak siapa sang pengemudi dibalik kaca jendela gelap itu.

Aku terkesiap begitu guru baru bahasa Prancis di sekolahku menatapku dari balik jendela mobilnya yang ia turunkan. Ingin kugerakkan kedua kakiku untuk berlari pergi dari situ, namun kedua kakiku seolah membatu. Tubuhku mulai bergetar, kejadian di kelas dan ruang kesehatan itu kembali muncul di benakku. Sialnya, tak ada seorangpun di halte ini yang bisa kuteriakkan untuk meminta tolong.

"Masuklah. Akan kuantar kau ke rumah," katanya sambil menunjuk pintu di seberang depan dengan dagunya.

"A-a-tidak..." Aku menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak usah, _sensei_. Rumahku cuma dekat. Aku berlari saja." Mati-matian aku berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar biasa.

"Masuk," tatapan matanya tiba-tiba menajam, "sekarang juga."

Kedua kakiku seperti bergerak sendiri menuju pintu mobilnya tanpa kemauanku. Berkali-kali aku menelan ludah karena ketakutan. Dengan tangan bergetar kubuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah masuk. Aku menarik napas panjang diam-diam begitu sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya. Bisa kudengar suara hujan di luar teredam. Mobil yang dikemudikannya mulai berjalan. Kulempar pandanganku ke luar jendela. Aku tidak berani menatap pria di sampingku ini.

Bulu-bulu kudukku tiba-tiba berdiri begitu mendengar lagu chopin yang mengalun dari pemutar musik. Musik klasik itu terdengar semakin mengerikan. Seolah-olah mencekik leherku. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Kututup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. "Kumohon... hentikan suara musik itu..." pintaku dengan suara bergetar. "Hentikan..." Aku benar-benar takut. "HENTIKAN!"

Aku tersentak begitu merasakan tepukan di bahuku. Saat aku membuka mata, kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di sampingku dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?"

Aku terpana. Semua penumpang bus juga menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung dan khawatir. Bus yang kunaiki berhenti di halte. Aku berdiri dari kursi dan melompat turun dari bus. Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Aku membeku.

Ini seperti—_de javu_.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dengan panik. Semua situasi ini sama dengan yang kualami tadi. Aku menunggu di halte bus ini dan nantinya... mobil guru baru bahasa Prancis itu akan menepi di halte ini. Kedua mataku membelalak begitu dari posisiku aku melihat mobil BMW berwarna hitam menuju ke arah halte ini. Aku harus segera lari!

Kedua kakiku kupacu untuk berlari menerobos hujan. Sedikit penasaran, aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah mobil itu semakin dekat. Dan aku menarik napas tercekat begitu mobil itu hanya berjarak delapan meter dariku. Kuputar langkahku untuk berlari di gang kecil, dengan begini mobil itu tidak akan mengejarku; pria mengerikan itu tidak akan mengejarku!

Napasku semakin terengah-engah akibat berlari. Seragam sekolahku sudah basah kuyup. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku harus sampai di rumah! Bibirku langsung tersenyum begitu melihat rumahku. Sudah dekat. Hampir sampai—

Kedua kakiku yang berlari tiba-tiba melambat dan berhenti. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kedua mataku membelalak begitu melihat mobil BMW hitam itu terparkir persis di depan pintu pagar rumahku. Kenapa... kenapa pria mengerikan itu bisa tahu rumahku!?

Mendadak aku jadi takut untuk menuju rumahku. Apa dia masih menunggu di dalam mobilnya? Atau menunggu di dalam rumahku?

Tubuhku semakin menggigil karena hujan yang menguyur sekujur tubuhku. Dingin. Bisa-bisa aku sakit jika terus berdiri di tengah-tengah hujan seperti ini. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku yang tinggal sepuluh meter. Sepasang mataku terus mengawasi mobil di depan rumahku.

Kaca mobilnya gelap sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihat apakah dia ada di dalam mobilnya atau tidak. Kubuka pintu pagar rumahku sambil terus menatap mobil itu. Berarti ada kemungkinan dia sudah menunggu di dalam rumahku. Sambil memeluk tubuhku yang semakin menggigil, aku berlari menuju pintu rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

Tak ada sahutan begitu aku berseru sambil melangkah masuk. Kepalaku mendadak menjadi besar karena merasakan aura dingin yang mencekam. "_Okaa-san_?" panggilku dengan suara bergetar. "_Okaa-san_?" Sekali lagi aku memanggil tapi tak ada sahutan. Tidak mungkin _okaa-san_ belum pulang jam begini?

Setengah panik aku membuka tas sekolahku dan mencari-cari ponselku. Begitu benda itu ketemu, aku langsung membuka layarnya. Ada sebuah pesan.

'_Sayang, okaa-san akan pulang jam sembilan malam. Jangan keluar ke mana-mana. Oke?_'

Aku menarik napas panjang. _Okaa-san_ ternyata memang belum pulang. Segera kuketik balasan, lalu kembali menaruhnya di dalam tas. Kulepaskan kedua sepatuku yang basah. Baru saja aku akan melangkah, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

Kenapa pintu rumah ini tidak terkunci jika _okaa-san_ belum pulang?

Aku berbalik keluar dan mencari kunci rumah yang biasa diletakkan _okaa-san_ di bawah salah satu pot bunganya. Kedua mataku membelalak, kunci rumah ini masih tergeletak di bawah pot. Jangan-jangan—

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu pagar. Mobil BMW hitam itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Sejak kapan? Jadi sejak tadi dia mengawasiku dari dalam mobil?

Aku langsung berlari ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu. Dengan langkah-langkah kaki setengah berlari aku menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Napasku tersengal-sengal begitu aku sudah berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu kamarku. Begitu napasku sudah teratur, aku menekan tombol lampu di samping pintu. Kuletakkan tasku yang basah di lantai, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarku.

Sambil melepas seragam sekolahku yang basah, aku terus berpikir tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpaku hari ini di sekolah. Sejak guru baru bahasa Prancis itu datang semua hal aneh dan mengerikan terjadi di sekitarku. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa dia yang membuka pintu rumahku ini? Tapi, dari mana dia tahu kunci yang biasa diletakkan _okaa-san_ di bawah pot? Tunggu, jika memang dia yang membuka pintu rumah, untuk apa dia meletakkan kunci di bawah pot lagi?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benakku itu tak kunjung terjawab begitu kumatikan kran air shower dan berjalan keluar. Kuambil dua handuk yang terlipat di dalam lemari; satu kulingkarkan di pinggangku, dan yang satu untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Langkahku berhenti di depan wastafel. Saat kuangkat wajahku, sepasang mataku langsung membelalak, dan aku memekik histeris begitu melihat tulisan di kaca besar yang ada di depanku.

'_Kau milikku, Uzumaki Naruto_.'

Dengan tubuh bergetar, aku langsung berlari keluar. Napasku tiba-tiba memburu berat. Siapa... siapa yang menuliskan kalimat itu?! Dan lagi—itu ditulis dengan darah!

Dengan panik aku menuju lemari pakaian. Memakai baju dan celana dengan cepat sambil terus mengawasi pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian berlari untuk mengambil ponsel di dalam tasku. Karena kepanikanku, aku akhirnya membalikkan tasku hingga semua isinya berjatuhan keluar. Segera kusambar ponselku, menekan tombol cepat dua. Sepasang mataku kembali mengawasi pintu kamar mandi begitu nada tunggu masih terdengar. _Okaa-san_... kumohon cepatlah angkat!

_Tok tok tok!_

Pandanganku beralih ke pintu kamar. Aku menurunkan ponselku dari telinga. Mungkinkah itu— "_Okaa-san_?" Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat tangan kananku sudah terulur ke arah gagang pintu, tiba-tiba suara _okaa-san_-ku dari ponsel terdengar.

/"Naruto? Ada apa kau menelepon _okaa-san_, Sayang?"/

Seketika tubuhku membeku. Jadi yang ada dibalik pintu ini bukan _okaa-san_?! Aku langsung mengunci pintu. Langkah kakiku terus melangkah mundur dengan sepasang mata membelalak horor.

_Tok tok tok!_

Pintu kembali diketuk. Sekujur tubuhku gemetar.

"_Okaa-san_... kumohon cepatlah pulang," suaraku setengah tercekat saat kujawab telepon. Namun tak ada sahutan dari _okaa-san_-ku. Aku menatap layar ponselku. Panggilan sudah terputus!

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Suara hantaman di pintu membuatku terkesiap dan menjatuhkan ponsel di tanganku. Aku langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku. Punggungku semakin menempel di dinding, di sudut tempat tidurku. Kedua mataku mulai memanas. Pria mengerikan itu masih ada di rumah ini!?

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Hiks—" Satu isakan lolos dari bibirku. Kumohon, siapa saja... aku tidak mau bertemu dengan pria mengerikan itu!

Aku menarik napas tercekat begitu bayangan hitam masuk dari sela-sela di bawah pintu bersamaan dengan lagu chopin yang terdengar. Bayangan hitam itu menyebar di dinding-dinding kamarku. Lampu kamarku tiba-tiba pecah, dan kegelapan pekat langsung terpampang di depan mataku. Bayangan hitam di setiap dinding kamarku tertawa mengerikan tanpa henti. Tiba-tiba kedua kakiku ditarik oleh dua tangan dingin. Aku berusaha melawan.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Dengan posisi tidur menelungkup, kedua tanganku mencengkram _bed cover_ kuat-kuat. Keringat dingin berjatuhan dari dahiku. Dua tangan dingin yang menarikku tiba-tiba berhenti. Baru saja aku akan menarik napas lega, tiba-tiba kurasakan celana yang kupakai ditarik turun. Kedua mataku membelalak. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan!

Suaraku tidak bisa kukeluarkan begitu tubuhku diangkat oleh dua tangan dingin. Dan jantungku nyaris berhenti begitu merasakan benda asing yang sama seperti di ruang kesehatan tadi kembali menerobos tubuh bagian bawahku. Air mataku meleleh jatuh. Kurasakan dua lengan melingkar di pinggangku dari belakang dan benda lunak yang menjilat leherku dari bawah ke atas.

"_Kau milikku_..." Suara mengerikan itu berbisik di dekat telingaku. "_Kau_ _milikku_..." Napasku tercekat, dia mulai bergerak di bawah sana. "_Kau_... _milikku_... _Uzumaki_... _Naruto_..."

"A-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

"Naruto!"

Aku tersentak dan langsung bangun terduduk. _Okaa-san_ berdiri di samping tempat tidurku dengan wajah khawatir. Kuedarkan pandanganku di dalam kamar dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanyanya, sembari duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Telapak tangannya menyingkap poniku yang basah karena keringat.

"_Okaa-san_..." Bibirku bergetar. Tubuhku bergetar. Lalu tangisku pecah. _Okaa-san_ segera memelukku sambil mengelus-elus punggungku.

"_Okaa-san_ segera pulang cepat karena tadi kau menelepon. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat _okaa-san_ menanyaimu lewat telepon tadi?"

"Apa... maksud... _okaa-san_?" Kuangkat wajahku dari pelukannya. Suaraku tersendat-sendat karena isak tangisku. "Bukannya... _okaa-san_ sudah... memutuskan pembicaraan... lewat telepon...?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? _Okaa-san_ masih berada di saluran telepon, tapi kau tidak bersuara sama sekali." Kedua kening _okaa-san_ mengernyit bingung. Aku tersedak isak tangisku. Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini—

_Okaa-san_ melepaskan pelukannya, "Ayo, turun. Kau pasti belum makan malam, kan? Saat _okaa-san_ sampai tadi, kau sedang tertidur lelap sekali," katanya, sembari berbalik menuju pintu.

Aku membeku di atas tempat tidur. Aku tadi tertidur? Tertidur?! Lalu, bayangan hitam dan pria mengerikan itu—semua itu... hanya mimpi buruk, lagi?

Cepat-cepat aku melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur, melangkah keluar dari kamar. Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal mengerikan itu lagi!

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan malam, aku duduk di sofa depan televisi sambil memencet tombol _remote_ televisi, mencari program acara yang menarik.

"Naruto... jangan menonton televisi sampai larut, besok kau sekolah pagi," kata _Okaa-san_ sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding begitu pintu kamar _okaa-san_ ditutup dari dalam. Jarum jam pendek tertuju di angka sembilan, sementara jarum jam panjang tertuju di angka dua. Pandanganku beralih ke layar televisi. Tidak ada program acara yang menarik perhatianku, maka kuputuskan untuk mematikannya dan berjalan menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai dua.

Begitu pintu kamarku kututup dari dalam, aku langsung menuju meja belajarku untuk membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang akan kubawa besok. Pandangan mataku tertuju pada buku-buku pelajaranku yang kubawa hari ini sudah tersusun di pinggir meja. Mungkin _okaa-san_ yang membereskannya tadi. Kedua tanganku terulur ke arah buku-buku itu untuk meletakkannya di rak buku, namun langsung berhenti begitu di bawah buku-buku yang kuangkat ada selebaran yang tadi kubaca di sekolah. Apa Sai yang memasukkannya di dalam tasku?

Aku terduduk di kursi depan meja belajarku sambil menatap selebaran di tanganku. Pertunjukan sulapnya hari ini... jam dua belas tepat tengah malam.

Aku mendengus. Kuremas selebaran itu dengan kedua tanganku hingga menjadi bentuk bola. Lalu kulempar ke arah keranjang sampah di dekat meja belajarku. Aku kembali membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku. Baru saja semua buku yang sudah kususun akan kumasukkan ke dalam tas, selembar kertas terjatuh dari dalam salah satu buku cetak. Aku membungkuk, mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisannya.

'_Kerjakan soal di halaman 200-210_.'

Kedua keningku mengerut. Apa Sai yang menyisipkan kertas ini? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang saja langsung tadi saat membawakan tasku di ruang kesehatan?

Saat kubalik lembar kertas di tanganku, seketika aku terperangah.

'_Dari guru baru bahasa Prancis di sekolahmu. Uchiha Sasuke_.'

Kertas di tanganku langsung kulepas seolah-olah disengat listrik. Dia... guru baru bahasa Prancis itu yang menyisipkan kertas itu di bukuku? Bagaimana bisa?

Aku langsung mencari-cari ponselku. Dan begitu kulihat benda itu ada di dekat bantalku, segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah tempat tidur. Dengan cepat aku mencari nama Sai di kontak dan menghubunginya.

/"Tumben sekali kau meneleponku jam begini, _Honey_. Ada apa, hm?"/ Suara Sai terdengar menggoda. Aku mengeram.

"Kau... awas kau nanti di sekolah besok!" ancamku. Sai tertawa keras di seberang.

/"_Honey_-ku ini benar-benar manis sekali... kan kamu yang meneleponku. Berarti kamu yang ada keperluan denganku. Jadiii... bersikaplah yang manis atau teleponnya kumatikan~"/

Sialan kau, Sai! Besok tinjuku ini akan kuhadiahi di tubuh jangkungmu itu!

/"Nah, panggil aku _Darling_. Ayo~"/

"Kau gila!"

/"Baiklah, teleponnya kututup—"/

"Tunggu!" Sial, dia benar-benar akan menutup telepon jika tidak menuruti kemauannya! Padahal ada hal penting yang akan kutanyakan padanya! Tch, terpaksa. Kutarik napas panjang-panjang sebelum berkata, "_Darling_..."

/"Pfffh—"/ Sial! Sial! Sial! Sai pasti sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya di seberang sana! Awas kau besok, Sai! Duel dua belas ronde! /"Ehem..."/ Sai berdeham pelan, sebelum ia melanjutkan, /"Nah, apa yang mau kau tanyakan, _Honey_?"/

Tangan kiriku mengepal kuat. Ingin rasanya kutinju wajah Sai yang pasti sedang tersenyum mesum karena berhasil membuat diriku patuh memanggilnya '_Darling_'. Aku menghela napas panjang. "Apa tadi... guru baru bahasa Prancis itu menaruh kertas di buku cetakku saat aku tadi di ruang kesehatan?"

/"Hah? Tidak. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi dia langsung keluar kelas, dengan para perempuan sekelas yang langsung mengekor..."/ Bisa kubayangkan Sai memutar kedua bola matanya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. /"Begitu bel pulang itu berbunyi, aku langsung membereskan buku-bukuku dan buku-bukumu, lalu menuju ruang kesehatan."/

Tunggu, lalu bagaimana caranya dia memasukkan lembar kertas itu di bukuku?

/"Memangnya lembar kertas apa yang kau mak—"/ Kalimat Sai tak sempat selesai begitu kudengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. /"Tunggu sebentar ya, _Honey_..."/

Aku mencibir.

/"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu sih? Bukannya kata _otou-san_ ditelepon tadi tidak akan pulang malam ini..."/ Sayup-sayup dari telepon yang masih aktif aku mendengar Sai berkata. /"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar, _otou-san_!"/

Firasatku tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ini seperti... kedua mataku seketika membelalak. "Sai! Jangan buka pintu kamarmu!" teriakku dengan panik.

Jantungku nyaris berhenti begitu mendengar suara Sai yang seperti tercekik. Lalu tiba-tiba hening. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari dahiku. "Sai...?"

Suara chopin tiba-tiba terdengar dari seberang telepon. Tubuhku bergetar. Lagu mengerikan ini...

/"Datanglah ke lokasi pertunjukan sulap tengah malam ini, jika masih ingin melihat temanmu selamat..."/ Suara mengerikan ini. Ponsel di tanganku meluncur jatuh. Dia... sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa maunya?

Kutarik selimut hingga menutup seluruh tubuhku. Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi ke pertunjukan sulap itu! Tapi... bagaimana dengan nyawa Sai? Apa aku harus melapor polisi? Benar! Lebih baik aku melapor polisi!

Kusingkap selimutku dan mengambil ponselku yang terjatuh. Begitu kutekan nomor 110, langsung kutempelkan ponsel di telingaku.

/"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"/ Suara wanita terdengar di seberang telepon.

"A-aku... temanku diculik! Kumohon selamatkan dia!"

/"Tenang... bisa dijelaskan di mana lokasi temanmu berada sekarang?"/

Aku langsung melompat turun dan mendekat ke arah keranjang sampah. Mengambil selebaran yang tadi kubuang. Sedikit panik kubuka selebaran yang tampak kusut itu. Kemudian memberi tahu lokasi yang ada di selebaran itu. "Kumohon tolong temanku! Dia sedang dalam bahaya!"

/"Tunggu sebentar..."/ kata wanita di seberang telepon. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menunggu. /"Barusan saya baru saja mendapat informasi dari mobil polisi yang berpatroli di dekat lokasi yang kau sebutkan. Di sana hanya lapangan kosong. Tidak ada pertunjukan sulap yang kau maksud. Apa kau hanya bermain-main dengan kami?"/

Kedua mataku membelalak. Apa? Tidak ada pertunjukan sulap? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya selebaran ini menunjukan kalau hari ini pertunjukan sulap itu berlangsung!

/"Tolong jangan bermain-main dengan kami. Terima kasih!"/ Pembicaraan lewat telepon dimatikan secara sepihak. Tiba-tiba kedua kakiku melemas dan aku jatuh terduduk. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menoleh begitu ponselku berdering singkat. Ada pesan masuk. Aku terperangah melihat foto Sai yang sedang berdiri terikat di antara boneka-boneka... bukan! Itu bukan boneka-boneka! Itu kan... manusia?!

Dengan tangan bergetar, kutekan kursor ke bawah dan membaca sederet tulisan.

'_Dia akan jadi salah satu boneka koleksiku setelah seluruh organ di dalam tubuhnya kukeluarkan_.'

Mendadak aku jadi mual membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sai. Aku harus pergi ke sana! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sai!

Kusambar jaket _orange-_ku dibalik pintu, sebelum melangkah keluar. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap aku menuruni tangga, berharap _okaa-san_ tidak terbangun dan memergokiku untuk pergi keluar selarut ini. Begitu sepatuku sudah terpasang di kedua kakiku, aku membuka pintu rumah dengan sangat pelan. Begitu sudah melangkah keluar, aku kembali menutup pintu dengan pelan dan tanpa suara. Aku langsung menuju garasi di samping rumah dan mengambil sepedaku. Begitu aku sudah berada di luar rumah, segera kunaiki dan mengayuhnya cepat-cepat ke lokasi pertunjukan sulap itu.

**.**

**.**

Napasku memburu berat begitu tinggal 200 meter lagi jarakku dari lokasi pertunjukan sulap itu. Aku berhenti di pinggir jalan yang sudah sangat sepi. Tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang melewati jalanan di sini. Mendadak bulu-bulu kudukku berdiri.

Kembali kukayuh sepedaku begitu napasku sudah teratur. Aku terpana begitu akhirnya melihat sebuah tenda yang sangat besar berwarna hitam-putih. Sepeda yang kukayuh berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon. Kata wanita di telepon tadi para polisi yang berpatroli di lokasi ini tidak melihat pertunjukan apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa—

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Pertunjukan sulapnya akan dimulai." Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Seorang perempuan berwajah cantik yang seumuran denganku menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang datar. Rambut hitamnya panjang sebatas pinggang, dan kedua bola matanya berwarna ungu muda. Perempuan itu memakai baju _gothic lolita_ serba hitam dari atas kepala hingga kaki. _Cute_, namun memberikan kesan misterius bagi pribadinya. "Ayo, masuk." Tangan kanannya terulur padaku. Ekspresinya tetap datar dan dingin. Tanpa sadar aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Aku tersentak begitu merasakan tangannya yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini?" tanyaku begitu kami berjalan menuju tenda hitam-putih besar sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata," ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa menoleh. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya begitu kami sudah berdiri di depan pintu tenda. Ia berdiri di samping pintu tenda dengan gestur seperti menyambut tamu, "_Bienvenu_*****."

Kedua kakiku seolah bergerak sendiri untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam. Aku terpana menatap bangku tribun yang membentuk setengah lingkaran. Semuanya sudah dipenuhi para penonton! Namun anehnya... tidak ada yang bersuara dan hanya duduk diam di bangku mereka.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari bangku tribun yang masih kosong. Dan ternyata masih ada satu tempat yang kosong di bangku tribun paling atas. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah tempat kosong itu. Saat melewati orang-orang yang duduk, bisa kulihat sepasang mata mereka bergerak mengikutiku dengan bibir menyeringai.

"_Dia akhirnya datang_."

"_Sang pangeran bangsawan akan sangat senang_."

Orang-orang yang kulewati terus mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak kumengerti itu. Dan baru berhenti begitu aku duduk di tempat kosong. Seorang pria berumur 40 tahun dan seorang wanita berumur 35 tahun duduk di samping kiri dan kananku. Aku menarik napas lega.

_TENG!_

Aku terkesiap begitu mendengar bunyi bel.

_TENG!_

Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari bunyi suara bel itu.

_TENG!_

Dari mana asal bel ini?

_TENG!_

Baiklah. Aku menyerah mencari sumber suara bel ini.

_TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Suara bel itu akhirnya berhenti setelah dua belas kali berbunyi. Seperti jam tengah malam di rumahku. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak. Tunggu, bukan saatnya aku duduk menonton pertunjukan sulap ini! Aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Sai!

Baru saja aku akan berdiri, dari balik tirai hitam di depan sana, dua orang pria berjalan keluar. Aku mengurungkan niatku.

Kedua pria itu memakai baju layaknya seorang bangsawan dengan jubah yang berbeda warna; salah satu pria memakai jubah berwarna merah dan satunya berwarna ungu tua. Wajah kedua pria itu memakai _make-up_ yang terlihat... menyeramkan. Dengan seluruh wajah diberi warna dasar putih, bibir mereka diberi lipstik sesuai warna jubah mereka dan sekitar mata mereka diberi riasan dengan _eyeliner_ gelap yang dilukis membentuk gambar abstrak.

"_Bienvenu_." Kedua pria itu sama-sama mengatakan satu kata yang tadi juga kudengar dari perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"_Bonjour, je m'appelle_ Sasori*****." Pria yang memakai jubah merah tiba-tiba memperkenalkan namanya.

"_Bonjour, je m'appelle_ Neji." Kali ini pria yang memakai jubah ungu tua yang memperkenalkan namanya.

Kedua pria itu lalu membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya berdiri saling berhadapan dan menoleh bersamaan ke arah tirai hitam.

Aku jadi ikut menoleh ke arah tirai hitam itu. Lagu chopin tiba-tiba terdengar mengalun. Kedua mataku sontak membelalak begitu merasa tubuhku tak bisa kugerakkan. Jantungku berdetak cepat saat tirai itu tersingkap dan seorang pria berjalan keluar. Pria itu memakai baju dan _make-up _yang sama dengan dua pria temannya, bedanya hanya jubah yang ia pakai berwarna biru tua.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia berdiri di tengah-tengah dua pria yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanannya. Dan pandangannya langsung tertuju padaku. Bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik biru tua itu menyeringai. "_Bonjour, je m'appelle_ Sasuke."

Leherku seolah tercekik begitu melihat bayangan hitam tiba-tiba keluar dari belakang punggungnya, juga dua pria temannya. Membesar dan menyebar ke segala arah. Kegelapan pekat langsung menyelimuti tempat ini. Tawa mengerikan terdengar dari ketiga pria itu.

Kenapa tidak ada satu penonton yang duduk di bangku tribun berteriak takut melihat bayangan menyeramkan itu? Kenapa mereka hanya duduk diam? Kenapa—

"Karena mereka semua adalah boneka-boneka kami." Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benakku langsung terjawab begitu ketiga pria itu berkata dengan bibir menyeringai menakutkan.

Secara serempak para penonton di bangku tribun berdiri begitu ketiga pria itu mengangkat kedua tangan mereka. Aku tercekat begitu para penonton tiba-tiba berbalik bersamaan, menatapku dengan mata mereka yang terlihat memutih. Bibir mereka bergerak-gerak bersamaan mengatakan, "_Tolong... tolong kami..._"

Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku ingin berteriak! Aku ingin berlari dari tempat mengerikan ini!

Tiba-tiba tubuhku bisa kugerakkan! Aku langsung berlari dan untungnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menghalangiku. Begitu kulihat pintu keluar, aku menarik napas lega. Sepasang mataku langsung tertuju pada perempuan yang tadi mengantarku masuk ke tempat ini. Dia masih berdiri di dekat pintu tenda dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" Kutarik salah satu tangannya untuk berlari dari tempat pertunjukan sulap mengerikan ini! Namun langkah kakiku langsung berhenti begitu ia balik mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Dan firasatku langsung mengatakan... perempuan ini pasti salah satu bagian dari mereka.

"Hihihi...," ia terkikik-kikik. Tubuhku bergetar. Ternyata firasatku benar! "Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi. Karena Master Sasuke sudah menemukanmu. Hihihi..." Kepalanya tiba-tiba berputar 360 derajat. "Master Sasuke memanggil. Kau harus kubawa ke hadapannya."

"Tidak! Lepaskan! LEPASKAN AKU!" Aku berusaha menarik tanganku dari cengkramannya. Benar-benar kuat. Seolah-olah sudah melekat dengan kulit dagingku. Tubuhku ditarik untuk kembali masuk ke tempat mengerikan ini.

Perempuan ini benar-benar menyeretku ke hadapan pria mengerikan itu. Pria itu masih berdiri di sana. Tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku. Aku takut!

**.**

**.**

Kedua mataku terbuka dan mendapati cahaya dari lampu kecil di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bermimpi?

Aku bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurku dan bergerak ke pinggir tempat tidur. Begitu aku berdiri, kurasakan kedua kakiku melemas bagai tak bertulang. Perih dari bagian bawah tubuhku membuatku meringis panjang. Aku tersentak. Menyadari seluruh tubuhku tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan baru tersadar ini bukan kamarku. Ini kamar siapa? Dan sejak kapan aku ada di sini?

Sambil meringis, aku mencoba berdiri. Kutarik _bed cover_ untuk menutupi tubuhku. Kemudian aku melangkah tertatih-tatih menuju pintu.

Kedua kakiku melangkah di koridor besar dan gelap dengan kening mengerut. Begitu telingaku menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat, aku langsung menoleh panik untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Begitu melihat sebuah pintu, aku langsung membukanya. Untunglah tidak terkunci!

Dengan satu tangan menutup mulutku dan tangan lainnya yang memegang _bed cover_—yang menutup tubuhku—aku bersandar di pintu sambil mendengar langkah kaki itu. Berdoa dalam hati agar ia tak masuk di kamar ini. Aku menghela napas lega begitu langkah kaki itu sudah menjauh dan akhirnya tak terdengar lagi.

Aku berbalik, siap untuk keluar dari kamar ini, namun langsung urung begitu ekor mataku menangkap foto ukuran besar di dinding yang tertimpa cahaya bulan. Aku berjalan mendekat untuk melihat sosok-sosok di foto itu. Ketiga perempuan berwajah cantik dan manis berdiri berjejer dengan senyuman di bibir mereka. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat anggun dengan gaun _victorian era_ yang melekat di tubuh tinggi semampai mereka. Dua wajah perempuan yang berdiri mengapit perempuan di tengah-tengah mereka sepertinya tidak asing di mataku. Dan dunia di sekelilingku seolah berputar begitu kuperhatikan baik-baik wajah perempuan yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Perempuan itu... mirip sekali denganku!?

Aku melangkah mundur dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Tidak mungkin! Benar-benar mirip sekali denganku! Mata, hidung, bibir, semuanya...

'_Tolong_.'

Aku terkesiap begitu mendengar sebuah suara berbisik di dekat telingaku.

'_Tolong_.'

Saat aku berbalik, aku terpana melihat dua buah patung di dalam kotak kaca. Kakiku melangkah mendekat dan berhenti dua meter di depan kotak kaca setinggi orang dewasa itu. Pandanganku tak lepas dari dua patung pria yang sedang memejamkan mata di depanku.

Cantik. Satu kata itu langsung muncul di benakku begitu memperhatikan wajah-wajah cantik itu. Rasanya wajah mereka tidak asing... sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka di—

Kedua mataku membelalak. Aku termundur dua langkah sambil menarik napas tercekat. Mereka berdua kan... Deidara si pembuat patung terkenal itu, dan Gaara si anak perdana menteri!

Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik... ini bukan patung yang mirip dengan mereka! Ini memang mereka! Kenapa mereka berdua bisa ada di dalam kotak kaca ini—

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Tubuhku langsung membatu begitu mendengar suara rendah itu. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memucat. Dua lengannya melingkar dari belakang, memelukku erat.

"Tadinya baru akan kuletakkan dirimu di dalam kotak kaca kosong di tengah-tengah mereka itu begitu aku puas menyentuh tubuhmu. Tapi karena kau sudah melihat mereka... maka sebaiknya kuletakkan kau juga dalam kotak kaca seperti mereka."

Tidak! Aku tidak mau! AKU TIDAK MAU!

"Sssh... tenanglah. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari dalam kotak kaca itu," bibirnya mendekat ke arah telingaku, "jika sedang kuinginkan."

Sebelum sempat aku berteriak, dalam sekedip mata aku sudah berada di dalam kotak kaca. Tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan! Suaraku tidak bisa kukeluarkan!

"_Au revoir_*****, Uzumaki Naruto." Setelah mengatakan itu ia berbalik dengan bibir yang masih menyeringai. Menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kedua mataku memanas. Aku ingin pulang! Keluarkan! Keluarkan aku dari sini!

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**  
***Bienvenu**: Selamat datang  
***Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasori**: Hai, nama saya Sasori  
***Au revoir**: Sampai jumpa

Terinspirasi dari komik **The Great Detective Kiyoshiro Yumemizu karya Kei Enue & Kaoru Hayamine **(_Setting, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf, sebagian saya ambil dari komik itu. ^^_)

**.**

Naskah asli fanfiksi ini adalah sebuah _real person fanfiction_ yang sudah pernah saya publikasikan di WordPress saya. Ya, bisa dibilang ini _remake_-nya; karena saya memakai karakter2 dari animanga Naruto. :)

Ini pertama kalinya saya mampir di fandom ini, dan semoga eksistensi saya bisa diterima di fandom ini.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini, dan mau meninggalkan apresiasi untuk karya saya yang satu ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi di karya saya yang berikutnya. ^^


End file.
